the broken man
by Demela anon
Summary: un homme meurtrie dans la nuit doit faire un choix ... Désolé pour le résumé par terrible mais je suis pas douée


Etant donné que c'est mon premier soyez indulgent svp et laisser un petit review pour me dire se que vous en avez pensé ^^

merci d'avance et bonne lecture !

* * *

Un rire rauque sors du fin fond de la forêt. C'est un rire qui fait peur presque psychédélique. Il est incontrôlé, invoulu comme cette amour qui le ronge. Plus on avance dans cette sombre forêt et plus il s'amplifie. Il devrait ne plus avoir de souffle et pourtant ce rire continu a en devenir angoissant tout les bruit de la nuit se sont arrêtés pour l'entendre. Soudain comme il est venu il s'arrête et la forêt redevient silencieuse. A bout de souffle il s'allonge par terre sur le dos. Il aurait aimé pouvoir regarder le sombre ciel nuageux mais la densité des arbres et les feuilles qui s'entremêle l'y en empêche. Il a faim. Une de ces faims incontrôlé qui vous fait manger n'importe quoi. Ces oreilles frémissent lorsqu'elle entendent un léger bruit. Mon repas arrive pense-t-il. Il se relève avec agilité. Ses yeux clairs sont sombre et triste. Les cernes sous ses yeux montre le manque de sommeil. Une légère barbe a pousser. Ses cheveux d'un noir de geais sont en bataille et décoiffer. Mais le plus effarant se sont ses vêtements. La chemise qu'il porte est en lambeau et son jeans n'est plus qu'un pièce informe trouée. Il avait fuit, encore. Fuit la tristesse et la peur de la rencontrer. Son coeur est aussi percé troué et malmener que sont corps et ses vêtements. Son instinct animal prend le dessus et il part donc en chasse. Il avance a travers les arbres, les ronces, les insectes, les branches et les feuilles mortes. Plus il avance et plus l'odeur de la chair s'amplifie. Il sens un souffle rapide, irrégulier. Puis une odeur familière. Tellement familière qu'il préfère ne pas y songer. Il continu dans ce dédale sombre. Soudain il l'a voit: sa cible. Son futur repas. C'est une fille. De dos il la reconnait mais ignore la partie de son cerveau qui lui implore d'arrêter.

Elle se retourne et souris en me voyant. Mon cœur explose une nouvelle fois et je cours vers elle. Je la vois qui essaye de garder son sang froid alors qu'elle vient de comprendre mes intension. Elle espère que je vais me contrôler. Mais je ne réponds plus de aucun de mes actes. C'est de sa faute elle n'aurait pas du venir me chercher. Elle n'aurait pas du me briser comme une brindille qu'on tord jusqu'à ce qu'elle casse. Plus je me rapproche plus je la vois hésiter a partir mais elle ne bouge pas, convaincu que je ne vais rien lui faire. Mais je suis cassé et rien que le fais de penser que je ne vais rien lui faire alors qu'elle m'a tout pris me donne envie de la mordre. J'ai faim. Mes crocs sont sortis et je sens le sang battre dans son cou. Sa chair m'excite. Elle me parle mais je n'entends rien. Je suis dans un autre monde. Un monde sans elle. Sans mon cœur et surtout sans humanité. Elle porte un regards effrayé sur moi voyant que je ne vais pas m'arrêter. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux et soudain je me brise une nouvelle fois. J'ai mal encore plus qu'avant. Je me croyais déjà en morceau irréparable et pourtant… je ne sais plus quoi faire. Lisant dans mes yeux ma détresse elle fait un geste vers moi. Mais je me recule sauvagement de peur qu'elle ne me casse encore. Elle est triste. Je sais qu'elle m'aime. Mais elle ne m'a pas choisit. Puis alors que je apprêtais a courir loin très loin elle sort de son sac une poche avec a l'intérieur un liquide visqueux et rouge. Voilà pourquoi je la déteste car même si elle m'a brisé elle ne peut s'empêcher de se soucier de moi. Ce qui ne m'aide pas a la détester. Je saisi la poche avec rapidité et la vide en un temps record. Mon instinct me dit de partir. Elle essaye de me toucher la main mais je m'y refuse pensant qu'elle pourrait me la cassé tel un petit jouer qu'on donne à un enfant. Elle est tellement destructrice. Je vois dans ses yeux quelque larmes qu'elle essaye de retenir. Elle souffre elle aussi. J'ai envie de pleurer de hurler de la prendre dans mes bras et ne jamais la laisser partir. Je dois résister pourtant car il faut que je la déteste c'est plus facile. Pour elle comme pour moi. Enfin c'est ce que je préfère penser. Soudain alors je que m'y attendait pas elle avance vers moi. Je me tétanise. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et essaye de me faire passer un message. Le message que j'aurai tant aimer entendre depuis des mois. Mais cette fois si, il ne me fait rien. Elle me prend dans ses bras; je me raidit. Les bras le long de mon corps je sens des l'eau couler le long de mon torse. Elle pleure. Je me brise encore un peu plus sachant que c'est de ma faute. Je m'éloigne d'elle d'un mouvement brusque en marmonnant un vague désolé. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Voir son visage souiller par les larmes est encore plus dure que des les sentir sur ma peau. Je me retourne près a repartir dans ma tanière pour tout oublier mais elle chuchote mon nom avec désespoir. Je me stoppe. Dos à elle. Elle commence a parler. Tout en parlant elle se rapproche de moi en trébuchant sur de vielles branches. Elle me demande de la pardonner, elle s'excuse me dit à qu'elle point je lui manque. C'est horrible pire que la torture car si jamais je me retourne pour l'écouter je sais que je ne pourrais plus résister. Malgré les barrières que je me suis fait, elle réussi a m'atteindre. Elle me prends encore une fois dans ses bras. Je sens dans mon dos son souffle et ses larmes qui roule pour ensuite se perdre dans les feuilles mortes par terre. Je trésaille a son contact. Tout a coup mon cerveau se reconnecte et une fulgurante douleur dans la poitrine me lacère. Je hurle de douleur mais elle ne me lâche pas au contraire elle resserre ça prise autour de mon torse. Je lui hurle de partir loin, de me laisser mais elle ne veut pas. J'ai peur tout à coup de la blesser alors que dix minutes plus tôt je me fichais je la tuer. C'est horrible je souffre tellement. Des larmes de douleur coule le long des mes joues. Je lui dit que je la hais que c'est de sa faute si je suis dans cet état que j'aurai voulu ne jamais la rencontrer. La seule chose qu'elle me répond est un pauvre je sais et j'en suis désolé. Elle ne me lâche pas de peur que je m'en aille. La douleur affaibli petit a petit. Elle n'a plus de force et lutte pour rester debout tout en s'appuyant sur moi. Elle a toujours son corps contre mon dos. On reste comme ça dans le silence de la nuit un long moment. Je suis un homme totalement brisé souillé par l'amour. Je ne veux, je ne peux plus supporter cette douleur. Alors je prends une décision. Je me tourne lentement vers elle. C'est comme si je redécouvrais son visage pour la première fois. Mon cœur s'emballe. J'ai peur. Elle lève la tête vers moi. Je ne tiens plus et l'embrasse. C'est un baiser de souffrance, de désir et de pleins d'autre sentiments contradictoire. Je la serre contre moi de peur qu'elle parte. Ce qui est idiot. Car c'est aussi un baiser d'adieux et ça elle le comprend. Alors elle s'accroche a moi le plus fort qu'elle peut même si cela est inutile. Des larmes coulent de nouveaux mais je ne saurais dire a qui elles appartiennent. Et puis aussi vite que possible je brise notre étreinte et cours. Elle hurle mon nom me supplie de rester. Mais cela mais impossible.

Lorsqu'elle arrive chez elle , elle n'a plus de force. Ses yeux sont rougis. Et son cœur est vide. Sur son lit elle trouve une lettre. Elle l'ouvre sachant pertinemment de qui elle provient:

_"Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te partager. Il m'est impossible de rester. Lorsque tu as choisit tu ne m'as pas pris et cela m'as brisé, cassé. Je suis irréparable. Il vaut mieux pour nous deux que je parte. Il faut que je vive. Je ne peux plus rester et attendre éternellement que tu te décides. Je sais c'est égoïste. Un jour je t'ai promis de ne jamais te quitter mais malheureusement je ne peux pas. Je n'en peux plus de souffrir. Alors je pars. Il faut que je t'oublie que j'oublie cette ville et la vie qui j'y ai vécu. je dois me reconstruire. Tu as été la seule et l'unique et t'oublier ne sera pas facile. Vie et profite de la vie tant qu'il en ai encore tant._

_Adieux._"

C'est d'une main tremblante qu'elle lit et relie la lettre un dizaine de fois. C'est la seule chose qu'il reste de lui. Un morceau de papier qui prouve qu'elle l'a démolie. Elle se sens coupable et honteuse de l'avoir si mal traité alors que lui a tout fait pour elle. Elle ne le reverrai plus jamais. Pourtant elle l'aimais. Elle enleva, tel un robot, a tout ces bijoux y compris son collier et pris une douche brulante. Elle n'avait plus de larme mais la souffrance qu'elle ressentait était pire. En sortant elle vit que la fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte. Le cœur battant elle s'avança et le trouva sur son lit le regard vide. Il l'a vit s'approcha de lui la regarda dans les yeux et lui fit oublier son souvenir. Après avoir cligner des yeux elle ressentit un vide en elle même mais n'arrivais pas a comprendre pourquoi. Elle allait fermer la fenêtre qu'elle avait cru fermé avant sa douche. En s'allongeant dans son lit elle découvrit une lettre. Intrigué elle la lu mais ne compris pas en quoi elle lui été adressé et qui était cet inconnu qui semblait avoir souffert par sa faute. Elle n'était même pas signée. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée en se promettant de tirer ça au claire demain. En s'endormant, elle n'aperçut pas l'homme assis dans l'arbre qui la regardait. Elle ne le vit pas non plus partir. Partir et fuir voilà ce à quoi se prédestinait-il.

* * *

Alors verdict ? dois-je arrêter ou continuer pour m'améliorer ? dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
